Ghost Negotiator Tenma (Tenma-san ga Yuku 天魔さんがゆく)
Ghost Negotiator Tenma (Tenma-san ga Yuku 天魔さんがゆく) is a 2013 supernatural comedy horror series. It is currently airing on TBS every Tuesday at 0:28-1:07 (noted in ads as Monday at 24:28-25:07). Introduction The series shares similar equipment as the Ghostbusters Universe including the Ghost Gun (Proton Pack), Ghost Radar (PKE Meter), and Haunted Scope (Ecto Goggles). Their goal is to bring a spirit at peace, and not to capture ghosts, however it is suggested that the Ghost Gun may have capture abilities as well. Plot The company Yuugengaisha Obake Keibi Hoshou (Ghost Security Guard Co., Ltd.) which also goes by the shorthand name "Obake" (meaning ghost) is run by Hokai Tenma the President of the company which has been passed down generation to generation in his family since the Kamakura period. He has abilities to detect spirits and can see them. When he detects a eerie presents a part of his hair on the top goes up. He has one disability however, when he first encounters a major ghost face to face he faints and makes the "kyuuuu~" noise. So he hires crew to help in his cases. Daikaku Keizo is the clerk and gadgets guy which has been with the company since the previous President. Okazaki Asahi is the new rookie of the team that thought that she was being hired by a gaming company. She decided to stay on when Daikaku reminded her that her debts she had racked up predating her new employment were being covered by the company and if she quits that they will stop paying off her loan shark. The Inspector along with the Constable of the Metropolitan Police Department are also involved in many cases and the Inspector is always trying to debunk the Obake as he does not believe in ghosts. Every time Hokai Tenma faints and goes unconscious he visits his dad Hokai Tendo in heaven. He usually gives advice about the case at hand with a bit of humor. Mukunoki Rika is Hokai Tenma older sister and seems to like causing confusion. A real drama queen, she only cares at all for her brother. Main Characters Episodes List *Episode 1: オバケ説得します *Episode 2: 依頼人はAKB *Episode 3-1: 素敵な成仏の方法 *Episode 3-2: 笑う温泉霊の謎 *Episode 4: さよならパパの霊 *Episode 5: 呪われたお嬢様 *Episode 6: 霊の棲むトンネル *Episode 7: デカ魂と女優霊 *Episode 8: 団地霊は恋の香り *Episode 9: 天魔さん危機一髪 Crew/Credits *Fabrication copyright: TBS *Special Cooperation: Sony Music Entertainment *Production cooperation: @ Movie *The legs: Fukuda Yuichi *Chief producer: Shinohara Hiroshi human (Sony Music Entertainment), Kobayashi nitrous management (Sony Music Entertainment), twelve Tatsuya, Kato new *Associate producer: Sugiura Minako *Produce: Moriya Male (@ Movie) *Supervision: Fukuda Yuichi, Irie Yu External Links *Official Website *Official Facebook Page *Wikipedia Japan: 天魔さんがゆく References Gallery Intro TenmaSanGaYukuIntrosc01.png| TenmaSanGaYukuIntrosc02.png| TenmaSanGaYukuIntrosc03.png| TenmaSanGaYukuIntrosc04.png| TenmaSanGaYukuIntrosc05.png| TenmaSanGaYukuIntrosc06.png| TenmaSanGaYukuIntrosc07.png| TenmaSanGaYukuIntrosc08.png| TenmaSanGaYukuIntrosc09.png| TenmaSanGaYukuIntrosc10.png| TenmaSanGaYukuIntrosc11.png| TenmaSanGaYukuIntrosc12.png| TenmaSanGaYukuIntrosc13.png| TenmaSanGaYukuIntrosc14.png| TenmaSanGaYukuIntrosc15.png| TenmaSanGaYukuIntrosc16.png| TenmaSanGaYukuIntrosc17.png| TenmaSanGaYukuIntrosc18.png| TenmaSanGaYukuIntrosc19.png| TenmaSanGaYukuIntrosc20.png| TenmaSanGaYukuIntrosc21.png| Credits TenmaSanGaYukuCreditssc01.png| TenmaSanGaYukuCreditssc02.png| TenmaSanGaYukuCreditssc03.png| TenmaSanGaYukuCreditssc04.png| TenmaSanGaYukuCreditssc05.png| TenmaSanGaYukuCreditssc06.png| TenmaSanGaYukuCreditssc07.png| TenmaSanGaYukuCreditssc08.png| TenmaSanGaYukuCreditssc09.png| TenmaSanGaYukuCreditssc10.png| Website Screen Caps All these are translated using Google Translate. GhostNegotiatorTenmaSeriesstory.png| GhostNegotiatorTenmaCharacterChart.png| GhostNegotiatorTenmaCharacterChartlist.png| GhostNegotiatorTenmaCharacterBioHokaiTenma.png| GhostNegotiatorTenmaCharacterBioOkazakiAsahi.png| GhostNegotiatorTenmaCharacterBioDaikakuKeizo.png| GhostNegotiatorTenmaCharacterBioMukunokiRika.png| GhostNegotiatorTenmaCharacterBioHeizolargethicknessConstable.png| GhostNegotiatorTenmaCharacterBioAshikagarealInspector.png| GhostNegotiatorTenmaCharacterBioHokaiTendo.png| GhostNegotiatorTenmaStaff.png| GhostNegotiatorTenmaMusic.png| Equipment TenmaSanGaYukuGhostGunsc01.png|Ghost Gun TenmaSanGaYukuGhostGunsc02.png| TenmaSanGaYukuGhostGunsc03.png| TenmaSanGaYukuGhostGunsc04.png| TenmaSanGaYukuGhostGunsc05.png| TenmaSanGaYukuGhostGunsc06.png| TenmaSanGaYukuGhostGunsc07.png| TenmaSanGaYukuGhostGunsc08.png| TenmaSanGaYukuGhostGunsc09.png| TenmaSanGaYukuGhostGunsc10.png| TenmaSanGaYukuGhostGunsc11.png| TenmaSanGaYukuGhostGunsc12.png| TenmaSanGaYukuGhostGunsc13.png| TenmaSanGaYukuGhostRadarsc01.png|Ghost Radar TenmaSanGaYukuGhostRadarsc02.png| TenmaSanGaYukuGhostRadarsc03.png| TenmaSanGaYukuGhostRadarcollage01.png| TenmaSanGaYukuHauntedScopesc01.png|Haunted Scope TenmaSanGaYukuHauntedScopesc02.png| TenmaSanGaYukuHauntedScopecollage01.png| TenmaSanGaYukuEpisode05sc23.png| TenmaSanGaYukuEquipmentStorageAreasc01.png|Equipment Storage Promotional TenmaSanGaYukuPromo01.png| Category:Japanese Category:Unrelated Ghostbusters Category:Ghost Negotiator Tenma